svrcawfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenzo Nakamura
Kenzo Nakamura (中村兼三, ''Nakamura Kenzō, ''born April 15, 1968) is a Japanese professional wrestler. He is perhaps best known for his appearances with New Japan Pro Wrestling and in the United States with Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). He is also famous in Mexico from working with the promotions Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and Consejo Mundial Le Lucha Libre (CMLL). Nakamura is currently working for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) Nakamura is a 26 time champion having won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship 6 times, the ECW World Heavyweight Championship 3 times, the NWA World Heavyweight Championship 2 times, the WCW World Heavyweight Championship once, the CMLL World Heavyweight Championship 3 times, the AJPW Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship once, the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship once, the WCW Light Heavyweight Championship twice, the WWE Cruiserweight Championship 3 times, the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship once, the WCW Light Heavyweight Championship twice and the WWC Television Championship once. Nakamura is also a big football fan. He went to all of Japan's matches when they hosted the 2002 FIFA World Cup with the Republic of Korea. And in 2002, Nakamura founded his own football club called Shinjuku Dragons F.C and became president. The club lasted until March, 2003. Early life Nakamura, the second youngest of four children, was born in Shinjuku, Tokyo on April 15, 1968. Nakamura was on the wrestling team of his high school when he was young. After graduating from high school, Nakamura decided to become a professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Early years (1986-1990) Nakamura graduated from the New Japan Pro Wrestling dojo to get trained. He made his debut for New Japan Pro Wrestling on July 27, 1986 against Antonio Inoki. Inoki came out on top but Nakamura recieved an applause from the crowd after the match. In 1987, Nakamura left Japan for Canada to wrestle for Bruce Hart's Stampede Wrestling. Nakamura made a huge impact in Canada even though he won no titles there. Nakamura went back to Japan in the summer of 1988 but left for Puerto Rico to wrestle for the World Wrestling Council. During his brief run there he would win the WWC Television Championship until he lost it to Carlos Colón. Nakamura was soon recognised by the World Wrestling Federation and was offered a try-out match there. But Nakamura refused and went back to Japan to wrestle for NJPW until 1990. Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre/Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (1990-1992) Nakamura travelled all the way to Mexico in August, 1990 and joined EMLL. Nakamura made his debut as a heel under the name of La Motosierra Japonés which meant The Japanese Chainsaw in Spanish. Nakamura was injured at the time so he would just go around randomly attacking anybody before their matches. In 1991, Nakamura recovered from his injury and become a face under his real name. In November, 1991, Nakamura attacked Blue Panther during one of his matches as an unknown man wearing a black luchadore-like mask and black clothes. After several attacks on people in the business he took his mask off and revealed himself as the masked attacker and became a heel again. On March 3, 1992, Nakamura left the business. World Wrestling Association (1992-1993) Nakamura travelled up to Tijuana to wrestle for the World Wrestling Association. The WWA gave Nakamura the name Kenzo El Multimillonario. Even though Kenzo was in the middleweight divison the WWA Middleweight Championship was pretty much disbanded since June, 1991 for unknown reasons so he had to enter a competiton being held to face the current WWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Champion. After winning the competition he faced the current holder of the title, Villaño IV, but lost. In 1993, Kenzo left the WWA. Eastern Championship Wrestling